Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to displays and, more particularly, to image display modes.
Standard NTSC (National Television System Committee) and PAL (Phase Alternation Line) televisions have a picture aspect ratio of 4:3. This means that the ratio of the width of the visible area to the height of the visible area is 4:3, or 1.33. Standard computer-related and television displays have aspect ratios of 1.33:1 while widescreen format displays such as high-definition television (HDTV) displays have aspect ratios of 16:9 visual display (i.e., 1.78:1). In addition, wide-screen cinematic displays such as Cinemascope and Super Panavision have aspect ratios of 2.35:1 and 2.55:1, respectively.
Widescreen format displays such as 16:9 visual display format televisions may display 4:3 visual display format programs in an original 4:3 visual display format by utilizing blanking bars 102 at the edges of the display 100 as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, depiction of the sunset 104 is in original 4:3 visual display format, and the rest of the 16:9 visual display widescreen format is filled with blanking bars 102. Displays 200 having 4:3 visual display format typically may display 16:9 in their original 16:9 visual display format, placing blanking bars 202 above and below the image as shown in FIG. 2. In both cases, there is the possibility of burning in the image of the blanking bars, which during long term viewing may compromise displays. There is also the possibility that logos may be burned in if they appear on the screen.